indefenseofthedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
Session 6
Back - Next This session was played June 25, 2017. The session lasted 3 hours, 40 minutes. Synopsis The session opens with Brimeia and Seirixori in Poni's basement. Poni wants to get the next component, one in the middle of darkness and collapsed rubble. Gunnloda took Poni's body out of the basement, and when she returned, Enna, Urrak, and Martyn all arrived. They all went through the portal and found themselves at an old battlefield centered on a small village that had been destroyed. The excessive damage and pain infused the area with evil causing the dead to linger. A failed stealth check caused Seirixori and Gunnloda to run into each other in the darkness, calling attention to the group and starting a combat encounter that would feature a never-ending stream of undead to shamble towards them. Enna shot and killed a skeleton. Seirixori then spotted the location of the component and called it out while Enna and Urrak spotted a living human man in one of the building husks. Brimeia threw a javelin and missed. Urrak hit a skeleton, then Seirixori Thorn Whipped it to pull it away from her. Martyn killed another with an arrow, then Enna missed. Brimeia hit one, then Urrak finished it off. A skeleton missed Brimeia, but a zombie hit her. A skeleton archer hit Seirixori, and Martyn hit it with an arrow. Enna attempted to talk to the human, but he was terrified. Enna missed her shot, as did Brimeia, then Urrak killed the skeleton next to her before picking up the component. Gunnloda healed Seirixori, then the zombie hit Brimeia again. Martyn missed, but Enna killed the archer. Brimeia and Urrak did a one-two kill of the zombie. A skeleton and a zombie both missed Gunnloda. Seirixori, promising not to leave Gunnloda alone, used Shillelagh on her staff and bludgeoned a skeleton to death. Martyn hit the skeleton dog, and Enna killed it. Then a glowing specter appeared. Brimeia hit the zombie and Urrak splattered it. Gunnloda fired a Sacred Flame, but missed. Seirixori was touched by the specter, taking necrotic damage but not max hp damage. She used Thaumaturgy to create a large noise to distract the undead and tried to ready everyone to teleport out. Martyn hit the specter with Magic Missile, then Enna and the man both ran for the group. There was much more movement at the edges of everyone's vision, so Brimeia reached over and pushed the button, component, villager, and party teleporting to safety. Trivia * Though the man's name was never mentioned, it was Fen Mahr, a carpenter from Bellbury. * He was hiding from a Shadow that was lurking around the back of the house. * This encounter was designed to teach the players that not every mission is an extermination quest. Sometimes you have to do what you came for (get the component) and get out. It was an unwinnable fight. * Devil's Food was still not intentional at this time, though Gunnloda's attachment to Seirixori is evident. * This was actually mostly due to DM error because somehow the DM forgot dwarves have darkvision. Later on, Gunnloda's backstory would be more fleshed out giving her a reason to be 'off' in this session, but it was actually DM error. * This was the 5th combat encounter * Highest attack roll: 27, Enna and Urrak, both critical hits. A new record. * Most attacks hit: 5, Urrak * Most damage for one attack: 25, Urrak's critical hit. A new record. * Most damage for one turn: 25, Urrak's critical hit. Ties the record set in session 4. * Most damage done over the session: 68, Urrak * Most damage done by team over one round: 67, the fourth round of combat. A new record. * Spells cast: 6 * Most common spell: All spells were cast once. * Most spells cast: 3, Seirixori. Ties the record set in session 4. * Most spell damage in 1 attack: 12, Martyn's Magic Missile * Most spell damage by one character: 12, Martyn * Most kills this session: 4, Urrak. A new record. * Most kills all-time: 7, Urrak. A new record. * Most healing this session: 6, Gunnloda. * Targeted most: 3, Brimeia. A new record. * Most attacks dodged: 2, Gunnloda. Ties the record set in session 4. * Most damage taken: 11, Seirixori. Transcript DAY TWO: 8:30AM BELLBURY TIME Brimeia and Seirixori are in the basement. Gunnloda picks up Poni's body and starts taking it upstairs. Ravaphine disappears.(edited) PM DM: Poni: "Can we go get the component now?" PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Well, when your damn mess up gives us more people to do it, then yes. I am not going after your components with just me and this...one." PM Kyris - Brimeia: "I have a name you know." PM Felicia - Seirixori: "I'm aware." Seirixori twirls Poni around and starts to poke around the basement. PM Kyris - Brimeia: "So pleasant to spend more time in your company," Brimeia chimes, walking along behind Seirixori but not really wanting to touch any of the magical, probably dangerous equipment PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Could you not follow me, the basement is small enough that you can stand away from me and watch if you have nothing better to do." Seirixori says, tensing and stops her rummaging but begins to fidget with Poni. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile, Urrak and Enna appear in the town square. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Oh for the love of Gruumsh!" Urrak yells, stomping a foot in anger. PM Leigh- Enna: Enna grips her satchel with white-knuckles, frustrated that she once again finds herself out of the solitude of the forest PM Leigh- Enna: "I see you've been summoned back here again." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak sighs and turns to Enna "Aye, that I have." Don't suppose we should head to the basement? T' find Poni?" PM Leigh- Enna: "Last I found myself here, there was a man under a dryad's charm in a dark forest. We nearly died from some creatures I couldn't place. I hope they found him." PM Leigh- Enna: "I guess where Poni is, we follow. Though I don't much like being beholden to anyone but myself." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Things seem t' have gotten interestin' while I was...away. Aye, he's the only way t' stop all this nonsense." Urrak begins to walk towards the basement with Enna. PM Leigh- Enna Meliamne: Enna descends down the staircase and appears in the basement, relieved to see the others alive but trying to not let her face express that PM DM: Poni: "Is three enough, your highness?" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak follows after, taking in the scene PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Y' lookin for somethin'?" PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Aw, don't you enjoy my company, Seirixori?" Brimeia hums. PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Obviously not." Seirixori turns and sees familiar faces, "Another component," she says waving Poni in the air a little. PM Leigh- Enna Meliamne: "Did you find Vardalon?" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "In the basement? Aren't they usually through a portal or somethin'?" PM Felicia - Seirixori: "We were waiting for more of you, I did not want to chance going in with only 2 of us." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Aye. Yer a squishy lot" PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Ah, you've returned. Enna, Urrak." Brimeia smiles and almost leans against a workbench before thinking better of it PM Leigh- Enna Meliamne: Enna nods, acknowledging Brimea. "Is he alive? What happened to the dryad?" PM Felicia - Seirixori: "He's alive, Dryad is not." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "A dryad? Well now THAT'S a battle I wish I'd seen." PM Leigh- Enna Meliamne: "Relieved it's not the other way around." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "And this Vardalon? He someone important?" PM DM: Poni: "Blah blah blah..." PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Just someone's ...friend?" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "The stick's gettin' ansty. Y'find another component, Poni?" PM DM: Poni: "Same one. Push the button and I'll show you." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Well I'm ready when the rest o' ye are" PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori pushes the button, "All set?" PM DM: Gunnloda appears back at the stairway. "I thought that body might start to smell soon. Are you looking to go out again, dears?" PM DM: Martyn appears in the basement. he'd descended behind everyone else quietly. PM Leigh- Enna Meliamne: "There's still that component we need to find. And the sooner we get it, the sooner we all are free from being jerked around by some whinging magic wand" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Well then, let's head out" Urrak places a hand on the nearest persons shoulder PM DM: When Seirixori pushes the button, the portal comes to life, again centered on the component sitting in the darkness of a destroyed building. The rubble behind the component is old and weathered and the entire image is dark as if a moonless night. While you’re looking, you notice a bit of movement from the shadows in the distance, but you can’t tell what it was. PM Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia throws her arms around the nearest two who happen to be Seirixori and Enna. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: ((the nearest person is Martyn then I guess :P)) PM Leigh- Enna Meliamne: Enna stiffens at the amount of touching, uncomfortable with the sudden embrace, but relents(edited) PM DM: Poni: "Everyone touchy-touchy then GENTLY put me through." PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori steps through when everyone is touching. "Yay darkness." PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Yes, stick-man. Just as gently as you've done your magic, I'm sure." PM DM: The scene around you changes from Poni's basement. Instead, the world around you is bleak and shrouded in darkness. You’re in what appears to be a destroyed village. Several houses surround you in various states of destruction. Some have entirely collapsed, others are still partially standing. Those of you without darkvision can't see the hands in front of your faces. Gunnloda: "Oh my it's dark. D'you mind if I just keep my hand here, dear?" Enna feels a bit of a squeeze on her shoulder. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "This ain't just darkness. This is...advanced darkness" PM DM: You can see there are several craters around, evidence of heavy weapons and powerful magic. PM Jonathan- Martyn Hornback: "Your ability to grasp the obvious is truly unmatched Urrak." PM DM: Perception checks! PM Felicia - Seirixori: ((10)) PM Leigh- Enna: ((15)) PM Kyris - Brimeia: ((9)) PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: ((3)) PM Jonathan- Martyn Hornback: ((13)) PM DM: Enna, Martyn, and Seirixori notice movement shuffling from the side of a building to the north, possibly attracted by the sound. PM Leigh- Enna: Enna gestures to the north, then puts her finger to her mouth to make a shushing sign PM DM: In that case, Stealth checks all around! PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: ((12)) PM Felicia - Seirixori: ((0)) PM Leigh- Enna: ((16)) PM Kyris - Brimeia: ((7)) PM DM: ((Gunnloda 0))(edited) PM Jonathan- Martyn Hornback: ((21)) PM DM: Gunnloda and Seirixori bump into each other, causing Gunnloda's armor to clank noisily. The shuffling comes closer. As it steps out further into view, you see a humanoid skeleton, still wearing scraps of the armor it died in and holding a shortsword, stumbling directly in your direction. Roll initiative.(edited) PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: ((18)) PM Jonathan- Martyn Hornback: ((8)) PM Felicia - Seirixori: ((8)) PM Leigh- Enna: ((21)) PM Kyris - Brimeia: ((20)) PM DM: @Leigh- Enna ! PM Leigh- Enna: "You shouldn't exist." Enna, growls angrily. She draws back her longbow and looses an arrow toward the skeleton PM Leigh- Enna: ((25 atk, 13 piercing dmg)) PM DM: Your arrow flies out, hitting the skeleton directly in the spine and causing it to collapse on itself. PM DM: Perception checks. PM Leigh- Enna: "I don't like undead." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: ((18)) PM Leigh- Enna: ((18)) PM Kyris - Brimeia: ((5)) PM Felicia - Seirixori: ((18)) PM Jonathan- Martyn Hornback: ((8)) PM DM: Seirixori notices a piece of familiar looking rubble to the west. Enna and Urrak notice movement around you, but something particularly frantic to the southeast. PM Leigh- Enna: Enna whispers to the group, "There are more coming. To the southeast." PM Felicia - Seirixori: "I think the compnent we need is over there," She whispers and points to the west. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "This one ain't the last" Urrak whispers. "We should try an' stay quiet." PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Well let's go get it!" PM Leigh- Enna: ((14 religion, 3 arcana)) PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: ((13 religion)) PM Kyris - Brimeia: ((2 religion)) PM Felicia - Seirixori: ((2)) PM Jonathan- Martyn Hornback: ((11)) PM DM: Enna and Urrak have both seen these back home. The dead who are brought back to life, whether due to specific acts of necromancy or the general aura of evil around a place. Looking around and seeing how much death must have happened here, you can guess it's probably the latter. PM DM: @Kyris - Brimeia ! PM Leigh- Enna Meliamne: "Where there are undead, a necromancer isn't far" PM DM: Brimeia heads to the west. Perception? PM Kyris - Brimeia: ((18)) PM DM: Stealth too. PM Kyris - Brimeia: ((4)) PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Aye, or somethin' just plain evil. I've got a bad feelin' about this..." PM DM: As you walk across the open roadway, you see another skeleton come into view, attracted by the sound of your heavy footfalls. PM Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia flies into a rage at the sight of the skeleton and flings her javelin at it. PM Kyris - Brimeia: ((12 atk, 11 dmg)) PM DM: The javelin flies from Brimeia's hand, but unfortunately it flies over its shoulder and embeds itself in the ground behind. PM DM: @Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi ! PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak turns towards the skeleton and begins to run towards it, unsheathing her greatsword and swinging it at the undead monster PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: ((16 attack, 9 slashing)) PM DM: The greatsword comes down in an arc, severing the skeleton's arm, but it does not fall. PM DM: Gunnloda can't see shit! She looks around frantically. "Can any of you see?" PM DM: Stealth checks all around! PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: ((20)) PM Jonathan- Martyn Hornback: ((4)) PM DM: Gunnloda: ((1)) PM Felicia - Seirixori: ((16)) PM Leigh- Enna Meliamne: ((11)) PM Kyris - Brimeia: ((19)) PM DM: Perception checks! PM Leigh- Enna Meliamne: ((24)) PM Felicia - Seirixori: ((14)) PM Jonathan- Martyn Hornback: ((5)) PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: ((15)) PM Kyris - Brimeia: ((7)) PM DM: Several figures come out of the gloom towards Gunnloda's voice. Enna also spots a live human, waving his hand in the mostly whole house to the southeast. PM DM: They are all skeletons, from what you can see, besides the human. PM DM: @Felicia - Seirixori ! PM DM: Perception Seirixori PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori moves towards the west where she saw the possible component and uses Thorn Whip on the skeleton next to Urrak. PM Felicia - Seirixori: ((23)) PM Felicia - Seirixori: ((14at, 1 dmg)) PM DM: You notice a skeleton and a zombie to the northwest. You also see the component, resting atop the rubble of the house. PM DM: The thorn whip hits and drags the skeleton away from Urrak and ten feet closer to Seirixori. PM DM: @Jonathan- Martyn Hornback ! PM Jonathan- Martyn Hornback: ((16 dam, 9 piercing))(edited) PM Jonathan- Martyn Hornback: matryn turns to his right, and takes a shot at the nearest skeleton(edited) PM DM: The arrow flies forward and embeds itself in the legless skeleton, causing it to also collapse. PM DM: @Leigh- Enna Meliamne ! PM Leigh- Enna Meliamne: Enna shoots another arrow at the nearest skeleton PM Leigh- Enna Meliamne: ((10 atk, 6dmg)) PM DM: Enna's arrow soars wide. PM Leigh- Enna Meliamne: ((10)) PM DM: You notice another skeleton beween two houses. The human looks scared and wears a leather apron. PM DM: He's trying to get your attention. PM DM: @Kyris - Brimeia ! PM Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia charges the skeleton near the component with a load roar and a heave of her greataxe!(edited) PM Kyris - Brimeia: ((17 atk, 10 dmg)) PM DM: The skeleton's ribs break and the arm and shoulder fall from it, but it still stands. PM DM: @Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi ! PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak runs at the skeleton Seirixori grabbed with her whip and slashes at it with her greatsword PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: ((13 attk, 14 dmg)) PM DM: She cleaves it in twain! PM DM: Stealth checks! PM Leigh- Enna Meliamne: ((14)) PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: ((12) PM Jonathan- Martyn Hornback: ((14)) PM DM: Gunnloda: ((11)) PM Felicia - Seirixori: ((8)) PM DM: The creatures all turn towards the loudest people- Brimeia and Seirixori. PM DM: The skeleton next to Brimeia attacks with its shortsword. PM DM: And misses. PM DM: The zombie closes in on Brimeia. PM DM: It clumsily throws its arm forward to try to smack her. ((16 attack, 3 bludgeoning damage)) PM DM: Perception checks! PM Felicia - Seirixori: ((17)) PM Kyris - Brimeia: ((19)) PM DM: The skeleton archer attacks Seirixori. ((6 damage)) PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: ((17)) PM Leigh- Enna Meliamne: ((18)) PM Jonathan- Martyn Hornback: ((11)) PM DM: Gunnloda: "Was someone hurt?" PM DM: @Felicia - Seirixori ! PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Just a bit," Seirixori grumbles and moves next to Gunnloda, "I'm in front of you." PM DM: @Jonathan- Martyn Hornback ! PM Jonathan- Martyn Hornback: Martyn steps to the side, and shoots at the skeleton ((10 dam 7 piercing)) PM DM: The arrow pierces the skeleton's shoulderpad and sticks out of it, taunting you. PM DM: Would you like to move? PM DM: Perception? PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: ((12)) PM DM: Just Martyn. Martyn takes a few steps to the side. PM Leigh- Enna Meliamne: ((19)) PM Jonathan- Martyn Hornback: ((20)) PM DM: The human looks like a commoner. Not dirty enough to have been here long, more like he was working nearby. He's clearly shaken by the creatures that have come out towards you all and is cowering behind a broken table. PM DM: Enna! PM Leigh- Enna Meliamne: ((7 perception check)) PM Leigh- Enna Meliamne: Enna moves closer to the man cowering in the corner and says out loud but not yelling, "Tell us where they're coming from! How did you get here?" As she runs, she flings another arrow at the skeleton she passes. PM Leigh- Enna Meliamne: ((11 atk, 13 dmg)) PM DM: The arrow does sail wide. The man shakes his head and waves his hands in a side to side 'stop' motion, putting a finger to his lips as if to say 'shhh'. Give me another perception check? PM Leigh- Enna Meliamne: ((8)) PM DM: Ok! PM DM: @Kyris - Brimeia ! PM Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia swings furiously at the skeleton in front of her. PM Kyris - Brimeia: ((8 atk, 8 dmg)) PM DM: The axe swings right through the missing parts of the skeleton, missing again. PM DM: @Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi ! PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak catched a glimpse of the component in the corner of her eye as she runs towards the skeleton that is attacking Brimeia. She swings her greatsword down upon it PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: ((14 attk, 9 slashing)) PM DM: Urrak's greatsword cleaves the skull in two and it crumbles. PM DM: You can use your bonus action to pick up the component if you'd like. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak then picks up the component(edited) PM DM: Gunnloda will cast Cure Wounds on the person who bumped into her. ((Heals Seirixori up to max.)) PM DM: Stealth checks. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: ((9)) PM Felicia - Seirixori: ((3)) PM Leigh- Enna Meliamne: ((9)) PM Jonathan- Martyn Hornback: ((18)) PM Kyris - Brimeia: ((12)) PM DM: Perception. PM Leigh- Enna Meliamne: ((21)) PM Jonathan- Martyn Hornback: ((4)) PM Felicia - Seirixori: ((26)) PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: ((8)) PM Kyris - Brimeia: ((5)) PM DM: Seirixori notices a slightly glowing corpse coming towards Urrak and Brimeia. The other undead are closing in. The zombie next to Brimeia hits her with its decaying hand again for 3 damage (2 after resist). PM DM: The archer spins and fires at Enna. The arrow pierces her side for 8 damage. PM DM: Seirixori! PM Felicia - Seirixori: "We should probably start heading out! There's a creepy glowy thing near you Brimeia and Urrak!" Seirixori says as quiet as possible. PM Felicia - Seirixori: ((that's my turn cuz I got NOTHING)) PM DM: Martyn! PM Jonathan- Martyn Hornback: Martyn shoots at the same man he'd tried to strike before. ((9 dam 6 piercing)) PM DM: The arrow flies by. PM DM: Would you like to move? PM Leigh- Enna Meliamne: ((is it still martyns turn)) PM DM: Enna! PM Leigh- Enna Meliamne: Enna shoots the archer with her longbow PM Leigh- Enna Meliamne: ((27 atk, 13+1 piercing)) PM DM: The arrow flies through the archer's skull and continues on to stab into the skeleton far beyond's femur. PM DM: Would you like to do anything else? PM DM: Move? Bonus action? PM Leigh- Enna Meliamne: Enna motions for the man to come closer to the group PM DM: Ok. Brimeia! PM Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia, still upset about the last missed swing, turns and takes another mighty swipe! PM Kyris - Brimeia: ((21 atk, 16 dmg)) PM DM: Brimeia's axe comes down on the shoulder of the zombie, cleaving deep into its form, but it moans and keeps its feet. PM DM: Urrak! PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak moves around Brimeia and attacks the zombie PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: ((22 atk, 11 slashing))(edited) PM DM: Urrak swings and takes the zombie's head off at the neck. PM DM: Gunnloda reaches out and grabs hold of Seirixori. "Don't leave me, love. I can't see anything." PM DM: The man starts creeping along the edge of the house he's in towards the commotion. PM DM: Stealth checks? PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: ((6)) PM Kyris - Brimeia: ((17)) PM DM: Gunnloda: 2 PM Jonathan- Martyn Hornback: ((14)) PM Leigh- Enna Meliamne: ((16)) PM Felicia - Seirixori: ((1-not nat))(edited) PM DM: If it isn't a nat 1, you should indicate it's an unnatural 1 bc they are different. PM Leigh- Enna Meliamne: ((it was a 2+-1, not a nat 1)) PM DM: The skeleton and zombie gang up on Gunnloda. She's pretty fucking secure in her armor, though, so the attacks bounce right off. PM DM: Seirixori! PM DM: ((you can just say unnat 1)) PM Felicia - Seirixori: "I'll stay near by, don't worry" and attacks the skeleton in front of her and Gunnloda. Uses Shillelagh on her quarterstaff . PM Felicia - Seirixori: ((23at, 11dmg)) PM DM: The quarterstaff shatters the bones of the skeleton, turning it to dust and broken dreams. ((You seem to notice bludgeoning weapons might do extra damage to bone.)) PM DM: Would you like to move? PM DM: Shillelagh is a bonus action. PM DM: Martyn! PM Jonathan- Martyn Hornback: ((11 perception)) PM Jonathan- Martyn Hornback: ((14 at 4 piercing)) PM Jonathan- Martyn Hornback: martyn takes a shot at the skeleton mongrel to try and put it down. PM DM: You hit! The arrow sticks through a clump of matted fur that still remains on the creature, but it did do some damage. PM DM: Martyn takes a few steps towards the rest of the group. PM DM: Enna! PM Leigh- Enna Meliamne: Enna whispers to the man, "Stick behind me. Do you know where these beings came from?" PM Leigh- Enna Meliamne: Enna shoots the longbow at the skeleton dog PM Leigh- Enna Meliamne: ((16 atk, 11 piercing dmg)) PM DM: You put the dog down like Old Yeller. PM DM: Perception? PM Leigh- Enna Meliamne: ((11)) PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: ((15)) PM DM: The man whispers back. "No, everything went dark, but there's something in the shadows." PM DM: "Please, get me out of here." PM DM: Do you want to move more? PM DM: To light a torch would be an action. PM DM: It's near transparent, but slightly, eerily glowing. PM Leigh- Enna Meliamne: ((should I do any checks to find out what that is)) PM DM: Religion checks if anyone who can see it wants to. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: ((10)) PM Felicia - Seirixori: ((15)) PM Leigh- Enna Meliamne: ((19)) PM DM: If you rolled these numbers or better, you recall that this is a specter. 10- Specters are spirits with no rest in sight who only find solace temporarily by killing others. 15-Specters are resistant to elemental and non-magical weapon attacks. PM Leigh- Enna Meliamne: Enna points to the glowing body "That's a specter. We'll need magic to help destroy it" PM DM: Specters are resistant to elemental magic and non-magical weapon attacks. PM Leigh- Enna Meliamne: "Non-elemental magic. Someone enchant something we can throw at it" PM DM: Enna moved closer to the group. Brimeia! PM Jonathan- Martyn Hornback: ((19 religion)) PM DM: Give me perception checks again, all. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: ((17))(edited) PM Jonathan- Martyn Hornback: ((12))(edited) PM Kyris - Brimeia: ((nat20) PM Felicia - Seirixori: ((8)) PM Leigh- Enna Meliamne: ((22)) PM DM: Brimeia? PM Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia stomps over to the next zombie and brings her greataxe down on its head. PM Kyris - Brimeia: ((20 atk, 10 dmg)) PM DM: The greataxe comes down and cleaves into the shoulder, peeling the top part of the torso away from the rest of the body. PM DM: Urrak! PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak moves to the other side of the zombie and attacks the remaining half PM DM: You get advantage on this roll. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: ((27 attack, 25 dag)) PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: (crit lol) PM DM: And it's a good thing. Crits put them down permanently. The zombie's head is splattered, causing it to fall lifeless to the ground. PM DM: Gunnloda can see the faintly glowing ghosty thing and fires a bolt of radiant energy at it. PM DM: But it dodges out of the way. PM DM: Stealth checks? PM Felicia - Seirixori: ((3)) PM Leigh- Enna Meliamne: ((20)) PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: ((10)) PM Jonathan- Martyn Hornback: ((15)) PM Kyris - Brimeia: ((15)) PM DM: Seirixori, roll a CON save. PM Felicia - Seirixori: ((nat20 - 22)) PM DM: You take 5 necrotic damage, but no permanent hp drain as the specter reaches into your body and tries to steal some of your life away. PM DM: Seirixori! PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori concentrates and uses Thaumaturgy to make a very loud bang about 30ft to the south.(edited) PM DM: Is that all you want to do? PM Felicia - Seirixori: ((yes)) PM DM: Martyn! PM DM: !! June 26, 2017 AM DM: Your wild magic is contained for this spell. AM Jonathan- Martyn Hornback: Martyn moved into proximity with the group and cast magic missile at the specter AM Jonathan- Martyn Hornback: ((12 dam)) AM DM: Pew pew pew! The magic missiles disappear into the translucent form of the specter and it howls in what might be considered pain. AM DM: Enna! AM Leigh- Enna Meliamne: Enna runs to the group AM DM: The man follows, his hand grabbing onto your clothes so he doesn't get left behind. AM DM: Perception? AM DM: All. AM Leigh- Enna Meliamne: ((8)) AM Jonathan- Martyn Hornback: ((9)) AM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: ((2)) AM Felicia - Seirixori: ((8)) AM Kyris - Brimeia: ((11)) AM DM: It doesn't take much to notice that the shadows at edges of your darkvision are starting to ripple like movement in smoke. AM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak yells to the group, "Everybody hold on to one another! We're gettin' out of here!" Urrak turns to Seirixori "Push the button!" AM DM: Are you all holding until Seririxori's turn? AM Leigh- Enna Meliamne: Enna grabs hold of a shoulder AM Leigh- Enna Meliamne: ((oh yeah oops)) AM DM: Brimeia and Urrak have actions between then. AM DM: I assume you're all touching. AM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: ((I have 0 things that can hurt things)) AM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: ((I'd say we're all touching)) AM DM: Brimeia? AM Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia isn't happy about it, but she grabs onto Seirixori so they can leave. Skeletons and zombies are one thing, but she doesn't like the look of the glowing corpse. AM DM: If she has it in hand, you could take it or even just reach over and push it while she's holding it AM Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia begrudgingly reaches over and pushes the button. Magic is the worst AM DM: The scene shifts to one of irritating brightness as you're back in Poni's basement. Luckily, though the specter took a final swipe at you, it wasn't touching as you pushed the button. AM DM: And that's where we'll end for tonight. Back - Next